10 ways to propose to Draco
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: This is based around a couple I know that have just got engaged. So congrats to them. This story will have ten parts but if I don’t get the reviews I wont bother! so plz review,if you like all my other humour stories you should like this one! thanks
1. The DVD

What can i say i'm hooked on writing chaptered stories. But i do still write my oneshots. So dont worry oneshot fans! i'm going to shut up so you can read...so...ENJOY!!!

* * *

I wanted to propose to Draco. But how? I wanted to do something romantic. But not something boring. I wasn't just going to go down on one knee and ask him. How dull is that? So this is when I tried many other ways. I wish I hadn't.

Plan 1.

I stand in the jewellers. I've been doing that often.

"Are you going to by something today sir?" A middle-aged blonde woman asks from behind the counter. She gives me the same comic smile.

"I'm not sure." I mumble and continue looking at the rings.

"You're very young. Being a student must be hard." She announces kindly.

"How did you…?" I begin; she nods to the physiology A level books under my arm. "I knew that." I mutter quickly. She chuckles and continues watching me.

"She must be special." She asks. My head snaps up. I smirk and shake my head.

"Yeah HE is." I say and she giggles.

"I'm so sorry. I'm very old fashioned." She says smiling.

"It's ok. Its not obvious." I say. I ring suddenly catches my eye. The gems are emerald green and hazy silver. The jewellery is silver. So it's not too tatty.

"Can I have that one please." I ask politely. She looks down at it and smiles.

"Good choice." She says.

* * *

The ring in my pocket makes confidence flow inside of me. I get inside our flat and Draco is laying stretched out on the sofa watching a cheesy film. His soft laugh rings through my head as he laughs at the TV.

"What you watching." I announce suddenly and he jumps and turns to face me.

"Bloody hell. You scared me." He said chuckling his long blonde hair is running down his back. His usual black jumper fits snugly against his quiddich made abs that he continues to maintain at the gym. (Where he actually counts how many people are checking him out instead of actually working out.)

"Well that's a great way to be seen by his boyfriend. I scare you." I mumbled pretending to be sad and sticking out my bottom lip and widening my eyes.

"Don't give me that face, come here." He said and pulls me onto the sofa next to him. I get myself comfortable on the sofa and then Draco suddenly leans back into my chest. I look back at the TV and groan.

"Not this film again!" I yell jokily. "You should throw it out. You've watched it so many times its not going to work soon."

"What? It's funny." He said defensively. He pouts, "I like it."

"I know you do Hun, but still." I look back at the TV and make a face. "Another gay movie? Its so last year." I mutter putting on a camp voice making him laugh.

"Well I like it." He says again. "It has a good ending."

"It has a happy ending." I mutter.

"Exactly, a good ending. Unlike that film you know all the words to." Draco says with a smirk, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Moulin Rouge is a good film." I protest.

"They kill the main character! And they use an actor that isn't even passable as a hot guy." Draco mutters with a shrug. I throw him of my chest and pin his arms above his head.

"Take that back." I say. He tilts his head sexily. And roles his eyes before looking back at me.

"Make me." He says sticking out his pierced tongue. So I do and begin tickling him.

"Ok…ok…I give." He squeals. I stop tickling him and crouch over him.

"What do you say?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Ewan McGregor. Is a hot actor." He mumbles. "Even though he is not as hot as orlando bloom, or Brad Pitt." Draco mutters under his breath coutning the people on his fingers .

"What was that." I say leaning close to his face.

"Nothing love." He says capturing my lips in a kiss. "You're hotter than Ewan McGregor."

"Thanks." I mumble and climb of him. I lean back into the sofa and isn't long before Draco is snuggled into my chest. I twist a few of his hairs around my fingers as we watch the film. I stare at the DVD case. And suddenly I have an idea.

* * *

"What you plotting mate?" Ron asks. I look up from my desk and see him leaning around my door.

"Err….what?" I mutter. I hadn't heard a word he'd been saying.

"What's wrong mate? You've been like this for days." Ron says sitting down on the opposite side of my desk.

"Nothings wrong, I've just been thinking." I mumble.

"No wonder you look so serious." He jokes. I glare playfully across the desk.

"Very funny." I mutter. I groan, and cover my face with my hands. "I want to take the next step."

"The next step? Next step in you're job? Next step in you're life?" Ron suggests. I grin and shake my head. Ron never makes this easy. Ron conjures up a bottle of water and begins to drink from it.

"I want to propose to Draco." I announce. Ron suddenly spurts water from his mouth. "Freeze" I mutter freezing the water in mid air with my wand.

"Does that mean you're happy?" I ask. looking over the frozen water. He smiles.

"Just shocked. What brought this on?" he asks making the water go back into his bottle with his wand.

"I don't know. It just happened." I say with a smile.

"You said that when you first got together." Ron says smiling.

"You were a rotten twat when we first got together." I say with a smile.

"I was young. I apologised, and I got over it." Ron mutters smiling.

"And now?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Now……I'm happy for you." He said I smile as I look up at him. He leans on the desk and locks eyes with me. "So how you going to do it?"

"Well how did you ask Herm?" I ask. Ron smiles and leans back on his chair.

"I got down on one knee and asked her. You thinking of doing something like that?" Ron asks.

"I want to do something more different." I mutter. I can see Ron roll his eyes and I smirk.

"You cant to anything simple can you?" He says jokily. I look up and grin.

"Well I was the chosen one." I mutter sarcastically. "I just want to do something different."

"So what are you going to do?" He asks looking confused. I lean closer and smile.

"There's a DVD that Draco loves. He watches it nearly everyday. I've hid the ring inside the DVD case with a note." I say.

"Well that's different." He mutters with a smirk.

"I know." I say proudly.

"Awe and you came up with this all by yourself." Ron teases. I glare jokily across my desk and he stands up smirking.

"I better go meet Herm, the twins are teething and she need another pair of hands." He laughs waving his hands. I mutter goodbye and stand up myself to go and meet Draco.

* * *

As I get into the flat I see Draco isn't watching the TV. As I look around the house I find him in the Studio. Since we left Hogwarts Draco became an Artist, and a good one. He just seemed to become more relaxed and he just started painting. I lean against the door as I watch Draco leaning over his desk sketching out something. He long blonde hair is tied loosely down his back. I clear my throat and he turns around and smiles.

"Thought you'd be watching TV." I mutter. He smiles and goes back to drawing.

"Is that all you think I do all day watch TV?" He asks jokily. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his chest while I look down at his drawing.

"Do you like it?" He asks cocking his head so in can lean my head on his shoulder.

"It's really good." I smile looking down at the picture of our friends and us.

Draco and I are in the middle with our arms around each other's waist. My head is resting o his shoulder and he's looking down at me. Seamus and Dean are standing next to us. Seamus is standing in front of Dean and Dean's arms are wrapped around each other. Hermione is standing next to me with Ron holding her hand romantically. Draco pulls out his wand and mutters a spell and suddenly the drawings are moving.

"Good, it's yours." He says smiling. I look at him and smile.

"Really?" I ask. Looking at him.

"No, I just said that for effect. Of course really." He mutters laughing. He climbs out his chair and pulls me into the living room by my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Just showing you something." He says grinning.

"Draco we've lived in this flat for two years. I think I've seen everything." I laugh. He suddenly stops and I walk straight into him. He laughs and points at a shelf in the living room. I look and raise my eyebrows.

"Wow………err….. Draco?" I mutter confused.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Why are you pointing at the DVD shelf?" I ask still confused.

"I've done what you said." He says smiling.

"And what did I say?" I ask looking confused.

"To throw out a few DVD's." He says smiling. My grin falls.

"What?" I say.

"I've thrown out a few DVD's. Now we can buy some more." He says happily.

"You even threw out your favourite one?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah. You were right it was getting blurry anyway." He mutters sitting down on the sofa and acio's his sketchbook. He looks at me and his smile fades.

* * *

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Where did you put the DVD's?" I ask

"In a bin liner on the floor…. what's this about?……..oh I get it." He says with a smirk.

"You….do?" I stammer. He smirks.

"You like the film." He says grinning.

"What??…..I mean yes…..I love the film. I was lying when I said you should throw it out." I mutter as I search though the contents in the bin liner until I see the DVD. I get it out and pocket the ring before Draco notices.

* * *

I sit next to him on the sofa and he lies back into my chest.

"You should have just said if you liked the film." Draco said smiling.

"I will next time." I mutter not listening to what he's saying. I stroke the ring in my pocket and smiled.

"That was a close one." I whisper. Draco tips his head back and silver meets green.

"What was a close one?" Draco asks raising an eyebrow sexily.

"Errr…nearly loosing my favourite film." I mutter quickly. He shrugs and goes back to sketching.

* * *

Good, Bad, not really bothered. Well leave me a comment so i know whether to continue or not. I dont mind criticism and i like appreciation. Flames i can cope with but if you just complain that its "Gay" then you shouldnt be reading Harry/Draco!


	2. The Mirror

Plan 2.

I was asleep on my desk, again. When something or someone suddenly hits me on my head. I looked up and smiled into the eyes of my godfather.

"Taking you're job seriously I see." He says grinning.

"Hey Padfoot, where's moony?" I ask looking around as if I think he's going to pop out somewhere.

"He's fighting with the coffee machine. Why they want a muggle coffee machine in the ministry of magic I will never know. So how are things?" He asks.

"Stressful." I mutter grinning.

"Work?" he suggests.

"No." I say.

"Home?" He suggests again.

"No." I say again.

"Love life?" he suggests.

"You could say that." I mumble. I snigger as moony comes in, drenched in coffee. Sirius turns and laughs out load.

"Yeah I did want it in a cup. But I suppose I could suck it of you." He says smirking.

"I didn't hear that." I joke. Remus dries his top with his wand and sits down next to Sirius.

"Have you broken up with that Malfoy guy?" Sirius asks.

"What? He's broken up with Draco?" Remus asks looking at Sirius then to me. "You've broken up with Draco."

"I haven't broken up with Draco." I mutter. Getting annoyed. "I want to propose to him. Not break up with him."

"You want to…what?" Sirius asks looking confused.

"He wants to take the next step." Remus says grinning.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"The why are you so down?" Sirius asks.

"I want to make it special. How did you propose?" I ask leaning on my arm. And looking up at Sirius and Remus

"He was drunk." Remus mutters. Sirius looks wide-eyed at Remus. "What? You were."

"I was elegantly drunk." Sirius insists. Remus snorts.

"Yeah right. You ate too much chocolate from honey dukes barfed it all back up. Flirted with a lamppost and fell in the gutter." Remus says smirking. Sirius gives his husband death glares and then looks back to me.

"Fine, I was drunk. (Remus coughs and smirks at Sirius.) Fine very drunk. But it was a romantic drunk message." Sirius mutters. "It wasn't just an old drunk proposing to you."

"It wasn't? Bloody hell I've been married to the wrong man for 4 years!" Remus jokes and smirks.

"So how did he do it?" I ask Remus.

"He stood on the table, fell of it twice mind you, before shouting it to everyone that he was going to propose and we should all shut up." Remus began.

"Where were you?" I interrupt.

"Yeah Sirius, where were we?" Remus asks raising his eyebrows.

"The Leaky cauldron." Sirius mutters and I chuckle shaking my head.

"I'm surprised Madam Rosetta didn't throw you out." I laugh.

"She did." Remus looks at Sirius and sighs. "Twice."

"Twice?" I repeat.

"Sirius went back in and told them they shouldn't be talking so loudly because they will bother people." Remus mutters laughing. "Then while Sirius skipped down Hogsmede. Literally shouting "I LOVE REMUS!!" he turned knocked me over and proposed after he'd fallen on top of me."

* * *

"And you said yes?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He smiles. We both look at Sirius who is poking as small object on my desk. Before I can explain what it is, it explodes all over Sirius leaving him mortified and covered in blue goo.

"Ever wonder why?" I mutter smirking and flicking blue goo of my suit.

"Wonder what?" Remus asks picking the goo out his hair.

"Why you said yes." I mutter.

Remus looks at Sirius and smiles. "Everyday." He says and we both sit there in laughter.

* * *

"I need to go. I promised to meet Draco." I mutter getting up.

"Ok. Well good luck with the proposing." Sirius adds with a wink.

"Harry how you getting home?" Remus asks. Muttering a cleaning charm and getting the blue goo to vanish.

"Apparation?" Sirius asks with raised eyebrows.

"I would rather swin throught cement." I mutter.

"Fine then. Floo?" Sirius guesses again.

"Bad experience of Floo." I mutter. Remus and Sirius look at each other with raised eyebrows then look back at me. "Never again."

"Still got you bike?" Remus asks.

"He better have. I wanted that myself." Sirius yells jokily.

"Yes Padfoot I still have it. But it's having work done on it." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"So how are you actually getting home?" Remus asks looking worried.

"The way every wizard should get around." I mutter grinning. They look at me with confused faces. "The bus."

Sirius snorts. "I see the golden boy travels in style." He laughs.

"Of course. But I'm travelling home to the most hottest guy in the world." I mutter grinning.

"To much information, just go." Sirius mutters laughing.

* * *

I sit on the bus home smiling to myself happily. The bus is cold as winter was drawing in. the windows of the bus are steaming up as everyone's warm breath cocoons the bus. I look around at the silent travellers. There's an old woman sitting at the front of the bus with her handbag smarty on her lap. A businessman speaking loudly into his mobile phone looking very stressed. A young couple enjoying an intimate moment at the back of the bus. And finally a young girl sat on her mothers lap drawing on the steamed up window. And suddenly, I have another idea.

* * *

I let myself into the flat and I see Draco standing by the kitchen counter in his apron with the muscular body printed on it. He's stooped over the counter and every so often he flicks his blonde hair out of his eyes. I stand there for a while and smile at my boyfriend slaving away in the kitchen.

* * *

"You don't have to just stand there." Draco muttered dreamily and I jump at the sound of his voice. He turns around sexily and winks.

"Good day at work?" He asks going back to his cooking. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his chest pulling him into my chest.

"Yes dear. I had a lovely day. How was yours?" I say sarcastically. I see him smirk. "Honestly were turning into an old married couple."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." I hear him mutter. I look over his shoulder and see him pout. I kiss his neck softly.

"Never a bad thing." I mutter kissing his neck again. Then something catches my eye. "You made me a cake!" I yell happily.

"I was bored." He mutters defensively as if it's illegal to bake cakes if you're a wizard. Or a man.

"But you made me a cake!" I yell happily again.

"Yes, I think we've established I made you a cake." He says laughing happily.

I pull him tighter into my chest and he chuckled slightly.

"I love you." I whisper. He looks up into my eyes and smiles.

"If this is the reaction every time I make you a cake, I'm definitely doing it more often." Draco mutters and I laugh softly.

"No ones ever made me a cake." I mumble.

"Well now they have. So lets eat it." Draco says smiling.

* * *

He uncurls himself from my grasp and goes to the kitchen while I take the cake and sit down on the sofa kicking my shoes off and taking my tie of in the process.

Draco comes into the living room with a smug look on his face and holding a fork.

"You look like you're planning to kill me." I laugh. He chuckles slightly as he flops down onto the sofa next to me.

"Dahm! you know my secret." He says smirking.

"And what would that be?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"To kill you and get all your money." He says with a shrug. I hit him playfully in the chest and he laughs.

"We only have one fork." Draco announces and I smirk.

"I guess your going to have to feed me then." I mutter huskily. He smirks and kissed me seductively before getting out his wand and muttering a spell. And suddenly it's all dark.

* * *

"Draco? Why have you put a blindfold on me?" I ask pouting.

"Are you pouting?" I hear Draco say I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I might be." I mumble blushing. I suddenly feel Draco's lips on mine. I can taste the chocolate around his lips. And I pull him closer. After a while he pulls away and I smile.

"You better not be eating all the cake." I mutter laughing. Before I get to say anything else something else is in my mouth. (No not that. You and your dirty minds!)

"Why are you feeding me cherries?" I say while eating.

"You know it's very rude to talk with your mouth open." I hear Draco say and I laugh and stick out my tongue. Bad I idea.

"No Draco, not squirty cream! No." I shriek. And yank of my blindfold and tackle i'm before he can squeeze anymore.

"Do you not like squirty cream?" Draco asks smirking.

"You know id don't. And you know why?" I smirk still kneeling on top of him.

"Because every time we have mind blowing sex?" Draco suggests.

"No………..well yes…….but you always make a mess." I snap.

"You are such an old woman." Draco mutters smirking. He suddenly puts on a voice. "Oh we can't have anymore fun dear we might make the house dirty."

"I am not like that." I snap and he smirks up at me. "Prove it!"

I can feel the tips of the cake on my fingers and I grasp a handful and shove it on his face.

"Proven my point?" I ask looking down at Draco with a chocolate covered face. I can help but laugh.

"Yes." He mutters. I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full its rude. Remember." I say before climbing of him.

* * *

The morning after!

My plans all set. Although maybe getting up at 5am was not a good idea. I listen as I hear Draco getting up. He comes into the living room stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning." He mumbles. I watch him as he walks into the kitchen and look at the clock.

"Shit." He mutters. "SHIT!!!" he yells. Running back into the bedroom.

"What? Draco's what's wrong." I ask desperately.

"I was supposed to be in a meeting half and hour ago. Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up!!" he yells scrambling around looking for something decent.

"Wait a second. How can you have a meeting you work from home?" I ask.

"An art gallery wants to take on some of my photographs for a new collection. Shit I completely forgot!" he snaps looking for some shoes.

"Under the bed." I mutter. "Wait as second why didn't you tell me all of this?"

Draco's head pops up from under the bed. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok." I mumble a little hurt.

I watch as Draco dashes around the flat half dressed. Then I remember my idea. My stupid idea. Btu it still could work.

"Are you not going to have a shower?" I ask as he sits next to me. He looks around and I look into his worried face. "Stop worrying. You can always use the time turner."

"I'm not using a time turner. You know what happened last time!" Draco whines. I pull him into my grasp.

"Just stop worrying. There's bad traffic today anyway. You'll probably get there before them if you apparate." I mutter. He doesn't say a word. Just sits there and drinks his coffee.

"Are you going to have a shower?" I ask again.

"Are you saying I smell?" He shouts jokily. I nod my head. And he hits me with a cushion. "I don't smell!"

"Ok fine. But you need to brush you're teeth." I suggest.

"Now you're saying I have bad breath!" He shouts.

"No i'm not." I insist. How can I get him to go to the bathroom?

"Why cant you just spill the coffee!!" I yell in my head. And then he does. And I stare mortified.

"Shit, shit!!" Draco's screaming.

"Is it hot!" I yell worriedly trying to try it off.

"No!" he yells.

"Then what is it??" I ask.

"This is my only shirt!" he whines. I can't help but laugh.

"Its not fucking funny!!" he cries. "What am I going to do?"

"Just go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll take care of the shirt." I mutter smiling.

"Actually don't worry." He announces.

"What?" I say and stop smiling.

And then he just mutters and cleaning charm and he's spotless. "There we are." He says triumphantly. "Bye" and with that he kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

* * *

"You had to just leave." I mutter to myself.

"I don't need a shower. I can just do a cleaning charm!" I mock Draco to myself as I pace around the room.

"I'm not going to have a shower today because I know he's trying to propose!" I mock again as I'm kicking the cushions of the sofa.

"I want to do something different!" I yell. "I have to be difficult."

I open the door and bang my head against the wall.

"Stupid stupid stupid."

I look at the steamed up mirror and the words written into it.

_Marry me?_

"Why do I bother?" I mutter to my reflection.


	3. The Tattoo

"I need to think of a plan." I mutter as I slam my head literally on my desk.

"Harry you're going to give yourself concussion!" I hear a familiar bossy tone and look up into the face of Hermione granger. I frown and refer back to knocking the brain cells out my head

"Harry stop!" She snapped.

"No. It's my head. I can do what I like with it." I snap hitting my head harder just to piss her off.

"Not when you don't have one you wont." She snaps. I stop.

"That's better." She says calmly and I hear her slip into the chair behind my desk. "I take it the proposal didn't go well." She says smiling softly. I look up and frown. "Again." She adds quickly and I glare.

"Does he have to tell you everything?" I snap.

"Of course I do she's my wife." Ron says wheeling across the office on his computer chair to my desk.

"Do you have to do that Ronald? Your legs are capable of working." She snaps.

"Yes dear." Ron mumbles blushing like he used to when a professor had told him of. Christ! His wife is his professor. I shake my head quickly before having bad images in my head of Ron being caned.

* * *

"If me and Draco ever end up like you two. Shoot me." I mutter grinning.

"So you haven't broken up?" Hermione asks.

"Of course we haven't." I say.

"Then why were you bashing your head on the table?" Ron asks raising his eyebrow.

"Oh didn't you know Ron it's the new thing to do in the ministry of magic." I say sarcastically.

"Anyway, moving on." Hermione mutters rolling her eyes. "Did Draco say yes?"

"He didn't say anything." I mumble. They both look at me with confused looks on their faces. "I didn't get the chance to."

"Again." Hermione adds, and I scowl at Ron.

"Do you have to tell your wife everything?" I snap.

"Yes. She's my wife." Ron says smiling.

"And?" I say with raised eyebrows.

"And…I'm terrified of her." Ron mumbles and chuckle.

* * *

"So anyway." Hermione snaps scowling at her husband and I. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." I mutter.

"You could just get down on one knee and ask her." Ron suggests.

"I want to do something different." I say.

"Yes because that's worked so far hasn't it!" Hermione mutters under her breath whilst smirking.

"Ok. I see your point. But just let me do it my way. You did it your boring heterosexual way. I'll do it my homosexual way." I mutter grinning before leaving to go home.

* * *

When I get though the door I cant find Draco, or hear him. Its not until I stop looking that I find him curled up on the sofa. His blonde hair is falling over his face and whether he breathes blonde hair dances over his face. I kneel beside him and kiss his cheek softly. As my lips touch his skin he groans in his sleep and roles over.

I chuckle and move the hair out his eyes and he groans again.

* * *

"Are you awake?" I ask. No answer. "Draco?"

His electric blue eyes open and look up at me before he groans and closes them again.

"Ahh so you are awake?" I ask smiling softly.

"No." He mumbles with his eyes still shut. I chuckle and wrap my arms around him running my hands under his shirt.

"So why are you speaking?" I ask smiling.

"I'm talking in my sleep." He mutters closing his eyes tighter.

"How did you're meeting go?" I ask suddenly. I hear Draco chuckle.

"Is that the only reason you woke me up?" he asks.

"Err………yes." I mutter grinning.

"Well fuck of and I'll tell you when I'm awake." He jokes.

"I'll tickle you." I threaten.

"No you wont." He smiles opening his eyes and wriggling away from me. I smirk and cling onto his waist. I let my hands drift over the skin under his jumper making his shiver. I trace my nails over his stomach and he giggles.

* * *

"You're such a girl." I mumble and he pouts

"Only for you." He says sticking out his tongue. I look down at the gem in the centre of his tongue.

"Do you remember when we got that done?" I ask smiling.

"Got what done." Draco says worriedly, looking down as if I've castrated him in the night.  
"You're tongue. Do remember when we got it done." I say smiling. He laughs.

"How can I forget? You fainted." He snorts.

"I was tired." I insist.

"So you decided to collapse on the floor. Of course." Draco mutters smirking.

"I didn't pass out when I got my tattoo though. Or had my eyebrow pierced. It was just you getting stabbed." I mutter smiling.

You really are romantic Harry. I ca see why i'm with you." He says grinning. "I never knew you cared."

"Of course I care. You dimwit." I mutter smacking him on the chest softly.

* * *

Then I have an idea. Yes another one!

* * *

After work the next day I take a detour before heading home and take a look into the familiar tattoo studio.

"Harry didn't think you'd be back in so soon." The chirpy receptionist Lexxi says as I lean on the desk.

I look up and smile at her. She hasn't changed. Her long black hair is pulled back into a ponytail with the usual electric blue streaks. Her eyes are outlined thickly with eyeliner showing of the rainbow stars tattooed under her eyes. Her purple contacts shine out from the eyeliner and she pulls out a lollypop from her bright red painted lips. Her lip, tongue, ears, nose and eyebrow are all pierced and you can see her bright tattoo peaking out from under her black corset. She grins as I smile at her. She's only 18 and apparently has a huge crush on me. She knows i'm gay she just refuses to believe it.

* * *

"What you here for Harry. More piercings. Or another tattoo?" she asks sweetly.

"I want another tattoo." I say bluntly and she raises her eyebrows before yelling for the tattoo artist. I watch the staircase as I hear the steps of the tattoo artist. Then I see him. Isaac.

"Harry!" He says smiling. I wheel around as Isaac comes into the room in his usual open shirt and loosed jeans. He black hair is pulled tightly into a ponytail and his blue fringe frames his face angelically. He stands with his hands on his hips showing of his collection of engagement rings from many women. His nipple piercing shines out from under his shirt and as he turns under the light his lip and eyebrow piercing shine out.

* * *

"What you hear for Harry. And I see you haven't brought your wife." He says sarcastically. Were only well known in here from Isaac being Draco's biggest fan of his artwork and photography and all around his shop is Draco's works of art.

* * *

"The wife's at home. That's why i'm here." I mutter.

"Are you dumping him, have you broken up with him?" Lexxi interrupts.

"Why does everyone think i'm breaking up with him??" I yell.

"So you're not breaking up with him." Isaac asks looking a little confused.

"Of course i'm not." I mutter

"Err. Then why are you here??" Isaac asks his frown deepening.

"I want to propose to him." I mutter.

"Well you're in the wrong place mate. I haven't got a track record for goof proposals you don't want my advice." Isaac says with a smirk and showing of his fingers crowded with engagement rings.

"You're right I don't." I say grinning.

"Then why are you here?" He asks.

"Why else would I be here?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"You want a tattoo?" He suggests. I roll my eyes.

"Finally we get there." I mutter.

"Well then, what do you want?" He asks.

"_Marry me_." I mumble.

"Oh. Ok then. Go right through." He says motioning me downstairs. Isaac goes to follow and Lexxi grabs his arm.

"Did you hear what he just said?" She asks cocking her eyebrow.

"Not a clue. Lets hope I can guess it right." He says grinning.

"Or you could just ask him again." Lexxi suggests smirking.

"You know I don't ask twice." He says grinning and going downstairs.

* * *

As is sit into the familiar black leather chair the adrenaline flows through my body like a drug.

"Where do you want it then?" Isaac asks me whilst pulling on black gloves and getting his machines and ink ready.

"On my arm." I mutter smiling nervously.

"Then you'll need to take your shirt of." Isaac says grinning. "Come on Harry you've been here enough times."

I laugh and pull my shirt over my head. And before the needle can hit my skin I mutter a painless charm I mastered.

"You always say that say gobbledygook. Its as if you're doing a chant to stop the pain." Isaac mutters grinning. I smirk from under my hair.

"Yeah. Something like that." I say.

* * *

"Right Harry you're done." Isaac says after half and hour.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, 6 letters isn't hard to do is it?" I Isaac jokes.

"7 letters." I correct.

"Where'd you get the 7th letter from?" I Isaac ask amused.

"_Marry me?_. Is 7 letters." I say beginning to worry.

"_Marry me_?" Isaac asks. Raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The tattoo I wanted. You only did it 5 minutes ago." I say trying to remain calm.

"Yeah I got the me bit right." Isaac says.

"The what have you done wrong?" I ask still trying to remain calm.

" I think you should just have a look." Isaac mumbles.

I walk over to the mirror and scream as I see the tattoo on my arm.

* * *

I fail to remain calm.

"Bury me!" I yell.

"I thoughts that what you wanted." Isaac mutters frantically.

"I talk to you upstairs about how I want to propose to Draco and you don't think that's what I said?" I yell.

"I thought you said bury me." He says I can hear Lexxi giggling upstairs.

"AND YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO!" I scream.

"Harry i'm so sorry." Isaac mutters. "You wont have to pay."

"I wasn't bloody going too." I snap. "What makes you think I want bury me on my arm? I don't want to ask Draco to kill me! I want him to marry me!" I scream

" I already said i'm sorry." Isaac mutters.

"Pfft to late." I snap storming out the shop.

"Way to go you prat." Lexxi says hiding a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Isaac mutters coming up the stairs and trying to hide a chuckle.

* * *

I storm though the door and mutter a charm, which dissolves the ink out of my arm leaving my tanned arm the usual plain arm.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Draco shouts from inside his studio.

"I'm great." I mutter.

"Just great."


	4. The Tshirt

I'm sorry it took so long to update. i knew a rough idea what this chapter was going to be about but actually making an idea into a story is harder than it looks. so anyways, you better enjoy it seems as it is my longest stroy. Well enjoy it anyways and review if you like.

* * *

I tilt my head back and look at the ceiling sulkily. I suddenly here a camera flash go off and tilt my head towards Draco standing topless in the hallway holding his camera and smiling.

"What are you doing?" I mumble.

"Taking a photo." He announces.

"I can see that." I say smiling. "But why?"

He sits beside me on the sofa.

"You looked sad. I wanted to capture the emotion." He states.

"Why do you want to take a photo of me sad?" I ask. " And i'm not sad." I announce.

"Because you're boring when you're just smiling." He says.

"Gee thanks." I mumble going back to the interesting ceiling. Draco pulls my head towards me with his hand and kisses me softly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Nothing." I mumble giving a smile.

"I know you Harry Potter. You're not happy." Draco states running his hand through my hair.

"I am happy!" I protest. "I'm with you."

Draco chuckles "You are so cheesy."

"It's true!" I insist. "I'm not sad. I'm just frustrated."

"Sexually frustrated?" Draco asks, his hand moving from my leg to the inside of my thigh.

"Not that kind of frustrated." I say resting my head on the back of the sofa. "I'm trying to do something. But it keeps going wrong."

"Something to do with work?" Draco suggests.

"Err yeah." I mutter quickly. "Everything I try and do it fails."

"Maybe you're trying to hard." Draco says whilst twining my hair around his fingers. I never noticed how close he's got. Our foreheads were almost touching. I let out a sigh.

"I just want to do to properly. You know make it different so they remember it." I mutter.

"Even if they don't remember it doesn't mean you haven't done well." Draco mutters leaning on his arm that's resting on the sofa. "I'm glad I work from home. Work seems way to stressful."

"Sometimes I wish I worked from home." I mumble.

"We'd have way to many arguments." Draco says with little emotion.

"Can you only think of the negatives?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well what are the positives then?" He asks mimicking me and raising his own eyebrows. I think for a moment and then grin.

"We'd have longer in bed. I wouldn't have to get up early to leave for work. We could have morning sex. And lunchtime sex if we felt like it." I say grinning. Draco looks at me and laughs.

"Is that all you think about?" Draco asks smiling

"It's hard not to think of anything else with a boyfriend like you." I simply say. Draco's smile widens into a grin and he curls up into my body. I wrap my arms dominantly around his waist and he smiles up at me.

"I really do love you." I mumble tucking his blonde strands behind his ear.

"I'd worry if you didn't." Draco adds with smile.

"I'm being serious." I say.

"So am I" Draco adds before burying his head in my chest and falling asleep slowly.

Before I fall asleep I hear a crack from the kitchen and then the sound of two unwanted visitors.

* * *

"What have we told you about knocking?" I mumble whilst stroking Draco's hair.

"Sorry." The usual voice calls. "Are you and Draco busy."

"If you mean are we making love? Then no. But were still busy." I say. Blaise walks into the room and smirks.

"Yeah you look really busy." He says sarcastically.

"Leave them alone Hun. We do that." Evan says joining Blaise at his side.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Or did you just fancy breaking into our flat?" I ask sarcastically.

"We've been through this many times. Apparation does not constitute breaking in." Evan mutters grinning.

"Yeah. Pc pouf has been through this many times." Blaise adds with his usual cheeky grin.

"Awe, so now you're using pet names aren't you cute." I mutter whilst rolling my eyes..

"Harry the sarcastic tone doesn't suite you. That's more you're partners expertise." Blaise says with a wave of a hand.  
"I resent that." I hear Draco mutter into my chest.

"Oh god, he is alive." Blaise mutters smirking.

"Of course I'm alive." Draco snaps as he sits up and leans into my chest.

"I thought vampire's only came out at night?" Blaise asks cheekily and sitting down on the sofa across from us.

I can only hear the words. "Cheeky" "Bastard" and "Git" coming from Draco so I tend to ignore him.

* * *

"Well anyway." I begin. "Why are you here?"

"Are we not allowed to see our friends?" Blaise asks giving puppy dog eyes.

"Not when it's late." I mumble.

"It's 9;30!" Blaise announces. Then he grins. "I'm sorry would you old ladies like to go on bed on time so you can both read you're books instead of having sex. Or watching movies above a 15 on the TV."

Before I can say anything Draco glares at his best friends and holds up his hand.

"One." He begins flicking each finger as he counts. "We go to bed later. Then 9:30. We just appreciate some alone time. Two; Harry and I have never sit in bed reading books. Three; we actually do have sex. And unlike you we have it anywhere. On the sofa. The floor. The…"

"Enough information." Evan mutters.

"Do you have to share our sex life with everyone?" I hiss. Draco turns and glares playfully at me.

"May I finish?" He snaps.

"Of course." I mutter. I notice Blaise and Evan smirk at the way Draco is acting before Draco continues.

"Four. We stay up later watching films. Or any TV. Five: we watch films above a 15. And if i'm not mistaken. Evan had to take you home when we rented SawIII. So shut up. And Six…Well there is no Six. I've run out of fingers." He adds with a smirk

"I wasn't scared of the film!" Blaise protests.

"Hun, you were." Evan mumbles.

"You're supposed to be on my side." We hear Blaise whisper.

"I'm sorry." Evan mumbles.

* * *

"So anyways. How's work Evan?" I ask changing the subject.

"Dull." He simply says and Draco snorts.

"Well no wonder. Why would you think the muggle police is even more exiting than the Aurors?" Draco asks.

"Oh believe me. Being and Auror is not all its cracked up to be. I've been doing desk work for three months straight now." I mumble.

"So i guess I have it easy." Blaise smirks tilting back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Just because you have enough money to pay off all our debts. You're loved by most teenagers and get asked for autographs wherever you go does not make your job easy." Draco snaps.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Blaise says in a singsong voice.

"I am not jealous!" He insists. "I'm becoming a very good artist actually."

"Oh so "Smart" did show one of your paintings on there show? You must be proud." Blaise says sarcastically. I can't help but laugh.

"So why are you actually here again?" I ask. Trying to change the subject before any arguments and catfights can break out.

"We were wondering if you fancied coming to Brighton with us tomorrow. It a weekend and we thought you'd like it." Evan asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say before Draco can say anything about Brighton being full of stereotypical gay men and not allowing himself to stoop that low.

"Well that's sorted." Blaise says getting up. "So we'll see you there tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure." I say smiling. And with that Evan and Blaise disappears and I'm left with ranting Draco.

"Oh. So were going to Brighton now are we?" Draco mutters.

"You love it." I tease.

"I hate it!" Draco yells. "It's full of…. of…"

"Gays?" I say and Draco glares at me.  
"Yes." Draco snaps crossing his arms and leaning back into my chest.

"Well you'll fit right in then." I mutter smirking.

"So will you." Draco snaps trying to make it into an insult.

"Yeah, that's why i'm going. Oh Draco cheer up. You love it really. You get flirted with by everyone." I mumble wrapping my arms around him and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Fine. But I'm not dressing up." He announces.

"Draco, we're going to Brighton. Not to the Oscars." I say smirking.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Harry!" Draco whines from the bathroom.

"What?" I shout. Getting quite peeved of as I've been waiting for nearly half an hour.

"We've run out of toothpaste." He shouts. I groan in annoyance.

"Just conjure some." I shout.

"But that type taste disgusting." He yells.

"They taste the same." I shout back.

"They don't." He says childishly.

"Well eat a mint then!" I yell.

"Ok calm down. I've nearly finished." He yells.

"Nearly?!" I yell. "Draco you said you wouldn't dress up."

"I'm not!" he persists.

"Then why are you taking so long??" I shout.

"Because beauty takes time." He yells and I snort.

"I only took 10 minutes." I announce.

"Well you're not beautiful." He simply says. I hear the door open.

"Gee….wow." I say as I turn around and see Draco standing in Black jeans. His purple battered converse. A tight black vest with his army jacket over the top. His hair is loose and falling around his shoulder. He walks past me, flashing a cheeky grin before tieing a scarf around his neck.

"Close you're mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Draco muttered cheekily.

"How are we getting there?" I ask. Still looking Draco up and down.

"Apparating aren't we?" He asks.

"Draco we cant apparate into a muggle public place. You'll traumatise the muggles." I say rolling my eyes.

"There gay I don't think that will traumatise them." Draco mutters.

"Not only gay people go to Brighton." I mutter. As I walk over to our clock room and pullout my motorbike helmet.

* * *

"Oh no. You are not taking me on that contraption." Draco snaps.

"What's wrong with my bike?" I ask.

"Its you driving it." Draco mumbles.

"I am not a bad rider." I insist.

"You go really fast." Draco whines.

"You're supposed to. It's a motorbike." I say.

"Well you go on your bike then I'll get there another way." He mutters.

"How?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I'll walk." He mutters and I laugh.

"You can't walk from London to Brighton." I say grinning.

"I'll go on bicycle then." He snaps. "People do it every year."

"They prepare for it first." I mutter. "Can you just grab a helmet and come on."

"But I don't want to." He whines.

"Fine I'll leave you here." I mutter.

"Suites me." Draco snaps jumping onto the sofa and stretching out onto it.

"Fine. Then you wont be ale to try out what I buy." I say going towards the door.

"What are you going to buy then?" He asks sitting up.

"Ahh. That would be telling. But I might have to try and few things on." I say. And before I can say anything else Draco grabs the spare helmet and leaps down the stairs.

* * *

"Took your time." Blaise smirks as I climb of my bike and Draco, well falls of it.

"You are not getting me back on that bike!" He shrieks yanking of his helmet.

"Nice trip down here love?" Blaise asks smirking.

"You can shut the fuck up!" Draco yells trying to rearrange his hair.

"Well we're here now lets make the most of it." Evan mutters pulling his Fiancé away before he can make anymore-snide comments.

"Come on." I mutter holding out my hand as Draco takes it reluctantly and we begin walking through Brighton lanes.

I can hear Blaise and Evan talking loudly about new preparations for there wedding. I look at Draco and see him smiling to himself as he snuggles into my shoulder as we walk along and listen calmly to their conversation.

"We'll be like that one day." I whisper to Draco. He looks up at me and raises and eyebrow.

"We'll be different though." He mumbles.

"How?" I ask smiling. I hear him chuckle rythmitacly.

"I can pass of being a house wife much better than Evan." He says and I laugh aloud making Evan and Blaise turn around and raise there eyebrows.

"God look at those two." Blaise says to Evan.

"Just like a married couple." Evan agrees smiling.

"You're the ones going over your wedding plans." Draco snaps.

"Well we are engaged." Blaise says wiggling his hand showing of the gold band around his finger.

"There's no need to show it of." Draco pouts.

"Jealous?" Evan asks smiling.

"No way. Marriage is to expensive." Draco laughs. My smile falls.

"You would like to get married one day though?" I ask worriedly.

"To you?" He asks. "Of course I would."

"Good." I say smiling again before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Yuck get a room." Blaise jokes resulting in him getting a rather rude hand gesture.

"Are we going shopping now?" Evan asks.

"Awe, he really is a pouf at heart." I joke.

"I need Draco to come with me, he is my best man after all." Blaise says grinning.

"Do I have to?" Draco whines.

"You wanted to do the job." I remind him.

"I'd rather stay with you." Draco pouts at me.

"Tough. You're coming with me. Harry's going with Evan." Blaise says grinning and yanking Draco down a street.

* * *

"Shall we go to the pub?" Evan asks grinning.

"You read my mind. Let the girls shop." I say laughing.

After we're seated comfortably in a nearby bar I look up at Evan who's twisting his engagement ring around his finger.

"Ever regret it?" I ask him. His head snaps up and gives me a confusing look.

"Sorry, what?" he asks me.

"Do you ever regret proposing to him?" I ask.

"Never, ask me in five years it might be a different answer. But right now. I've never loved him more. Apart from when he wakes me up in the night to tell me something unimportant" He says smiling down at his hand. "Why'd you ask, thinking of asking Draco?"

"Yeah." I say leaning on my arm. Evans eyes light up.

"Seriously?" he says smiling.

"Been trying for nearly a month now." I mumble.

"What's stopping you?" He asks.

"It keeps going wrong." I say, he gives me another confusing look and I explain to him about my disastrous proposals and he's left in hysterics.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks there funny." I mumble.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. All the ideas are sweet. But everything that could have happened to you. Well…has." he says hiding a smirk.

"Well how did you propose?" I ask.

"I set up a dinner at Christmas and had a note inside a cracker." Evan says smiling. "And my plan worked."

"Yeah thanks for rubbing it in." I snap.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you try something easier?" Evan suggests finishing his pint of beer.

"I don't want to be boring. I want it to be something he'll remember." I mutter. I feel as if that's all I've been saying the past few months.

"Well we're in Brighton. Maybe you'll get idea's." Evan says getting up and pulling on his coat.

* * *

"What you doing?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"We may be the men of the relationship, but I still need stuff for the wedding." He says with a smile. Then he adds. "Can't let the bride have all the fun."

"I'm sorry Evan. But are you seriously the man of the relationship?" I ask raising my eyebrows at the pink jumper he's wearing.

"Pink is the "in" colour this year. I'm setting a fashion statement." He insists.

"Excuses, excuses." I mutter.

"Shut up Harry." He jokes going in front of me.

"I'm starting to regret being gay." I moan as we come out the millionth shop.

"Why's that?" Evan asks still smiling.

"Because all gay men do is shop. And quite frankly…" I begin.

"Yes?" Evan asks raising his eyebrows.

"Quite frankly…. I fucking hate it!" I mutter making Evan tilt his head back and laugh.

* * *

"Your and old queen at heart. And you're with Draco. That must mean you're a bit of a queen." Evan says grinning.

"And you're not a queen living with that Italian drama queen?" I say with raised eyebrows.

"Blaise isn't a drama queen." He simply says.

"Oh come of it!" I smirk " All Italians are Drama queens!"

"I don't think so." Evan says laughing. "I think he's been influenced by your blonde poufter."

"Ok that I agree with." I say smiling.

"Why you not sticking up for him?" Evan asks.

"Draco is an old queen. I cant say its not true." I say and Evan laughs.

"To marrying old queens!" Evan says grinning.

"Soon to engaged to an old queen." I correct.

"Fine then. To the old queens!" He says grinning.

"Here, here." I say laughing. I stop suddenly as I stare into a shop window.

* * *

"Mr potter? Is that a light bulb above you're head?" Evan asks coming and standing next to me it turn and smile at him.

"It sure is. I'll be right back." I barley say as I dash into the shop.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Evan asks as we sit in a café waiting for Draco and Blaise.

"Much better. I have a feeling this idea is going to work." I say smiling.

"What idea?" Draco says suddenly slumping down next to me.

"Bloody hell did you two just appear?" Evan asks after giving his fiancé a kiss.

"Didn't you hear us? He was moaning." Blaise says pointing at Draco.

"I was not!" Draco insists.

"You so were. "Oh my feet hurt, can we go back now." Blaise says mimicking Draco.

"If looks could kill." Evan says looking at Draco who looked practically fuming.

"I hate shopping." Draco snaps.

"No you don't you love it." I say.

"Well I hate it with him." Draco snaps pointing a finger at Blaise.

"What did he do then?" Evan asks ordering another round of drinks with a wave of a hand.

"He dragged me in every shop. And he is the most embarrassing person to shop with." Draco begins.

"Why?" I ask sipping my fresh orange juice.

"He is so clumsy! He tripped over everything and knocked over three manikins." Draco snaps before turning to Evan. "How do you put up with him?"

Evan laughs calmly before saying. "Practice. And a lot of happy pills."

"The last one is a lie." Blaise snaps.

"Ok the last one is a lie." Evan says chuckling.  
"And I am not clumsy!" Blaise says swinging his arm around and knocking the drinks of the table and into my shopping bag…oh no…my shopping bag.

* * *

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" Blaise says immediately picking up the bag.

"It's ok. I mutter trying to work out in my mind whether to laugh or cry. I take the bag of him.

"I'll just go and clean it up." I mumble emotionless before leaving for the men's loos

"I need to go to the loo." Evan suddenly says getting up.

"Why?" Blaise asks. Evan leans forward and whispers into Blaise's ear making Blaise pale. "Ok." He croaks.

"What was that about?" Draco asks once Evan had left.

"You don't want to know." Blaise mumbles.

* * *

"Is it ok?" Evan asks once he's joined me in the men's loos.

"It's a T-shirt. Not a human being." I mumble trying to smile while soaking the shirt in a sink.

" I know but its was special to you." He says. "Wont don't you take it to the drycleaners?"

"That's an idea." I say pulling the shirt out the sink. "Do you know where it is?"

* * *

"I think I know why you're so frustrated. It's like you're cursed." Evan says after we were settled in front of the spinning washer.

"Thanks Evan. So I'm now cursed." I snap jokily.

"Well that's what it seems like." Evans simply says.

"I know I'm cursed." I mutter.

"It's like everything you do you just fail whilst doing it." Evan simply says. Again.

"You know that's really not helping." I mutter getting irritated

"I'm just saying it like it is." Evan says.

"Well don't. It's bad enough that this sort of thing keeps happening to me." I snap. Before we can say anything the machine in front of us stops spinning.

"The moment of truth?" Evan says getting up.

"I guess so." I mumble opening the door and pulling out the shirt. Before I can even say anything Evan clamps a hand over his mouth, and I soon realise why when I turn the t-shirt round and I'm left with the t-shirt saying

"_arry"_

"Stop laughing." I snap at Evan who is finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm not." He muffles through his hand.

"You are." I snap.

"You could still give it to him?" Evan suggests.

"Oh yeah. He'll know what it says wont he?" I say.

"He might?" He suggests.

"He's not psychic. The first thing he'll think I've given him is a t-shits saying, _"Harry" _I say sitting down on the bench and putting my head in my hands. "Maybe I should just give up."

* * *

i've just realised this story has the most reviews compared to the rest. so keep the reviews coming! and if you do like this fanfic read my other stories that are similar. thanks :) 


	5. The Alphabetic spaghetti

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had writers block and a lot more on my mind. Well here it is now, hope it's worth the wait. Please leave reviews if you favorite it. I love hearing what you think. And this does have more graphic scenes if you get what I mean so please no flames about how I'm ruing your fragile minds with mental images of Harry and Draco which are probably already there without my help lol (lots of laughs). Just to let you all know. Thanks. Bye.

* * *

There is a kissing game further on in the story which I first saw on the "L word" and have played the game myself. Just to let you all know that I didn't create the game that was the "L word" And now on with the story!

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asks once we were back into our comfy apartment. And though I looked calm and collected on the outside. I was fuming on the inside.

"What?...oh, I'm fine." I mumble walking of into our bedroom and undoing my scarf.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." Draco says coming around and looking into my eyes.

"Stop saying what?" I mumble pretending to get sidetracked and going of to open a random wardrobe door when Draco grabs my wrist.

"Stop saying that you're fine." Draco says giving a soft smile. And letting go of my wrist.

"But I am fine." I mumble turning away from him and putting clothes into the wardrobe, before I can put another thing into the wardrobe Draco snakes his arms around my waist and whispers softly into my ear.

"We all know you're not fine." He whispers. I let out a sigh and turn around into his grasp. He leans forward and tucks a few strands of loose hair behind my ear before looking down at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just stressed, about work." I mumble nuzzling into his chest. I can feel his hands in my hair as my hands wander down to the bottom of his back

"Ok." he mumbles.

"Err do you mind if I go out tonight. You know, clear my head?" I ask. I look into Draco's disappointed face that forcefully turns into a smile.

"That's fine. But phone if you're crashing somewhere." He says giving a warm smile. I give him a soft kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

" I think he's seeing someone." I mumble.

"What!" Blaise shouts. "Look stay there we're coming over."

Before I can do anything Blaise and Evan are standing in our living room. "What do you mean you think he's cheating on you?" Blaise begins carrying on from the conversation on the phone.

"What?" Evan says only just hearing the new information. "You think Harry's cheating on you?"

"Well he's acting really weird. Have you not noticed that?" I say. "Maybe I'm paranoid"

"Or you're right." Blaise adds before Evan can give him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"How do you know he's cheating?" Evan asks giving his Fiancé warning glares.

"He's been really secretive. And at the moment I hardly ever see him. And when I do he's always in a funny mood because of work. It's just horrible at the moment." I mumble.

"Horrible?" Blaise repeats raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, not horrible." I add. "Being with Harry is never horrible. But its hard not knowing what's wrong with him. Did he say anything to you about anything Evan?" I ask desperately.

"Err. He didn't say anything. I think he's frustrated about work. Because he's on desk duty most of the time." Evan says not looking into my eyes.

"I know he's up to something." I mumble.

* * *

I sit in the usual bar, drumming my fingers on the table while I sip my whiskey.

"Is getting drunk the answer Harry?" A familiar voice asks.

"It's always the answer." I mumble. I hear them sit beside me. "Hello professor."

"Harry come now. You're a young man. I'm no longer you're headmaster. Albus will do fine." The familiar man says ordering another round of fire whiskeys.

"Albus I must say no." I say looking down at the fire whiskey.

"And I must insist." He says picking up his own fire whiskey. "And as you say. It always helps."

"I suppose." I mumble.

"What's bothering you Harry?" Albus asks.

"You wouldn't understand." I mutter.

"I wouldn't." He says his twinkling eyes bleeding into mine. He leans forward and gives a small smile. "Try me."

"I want to propose to my partner." I mutter.

"And that's bothering you. Has Mr. Malfoy not said yes?" He asks. I wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew I was dating Draco, as we weren't together till a few years after graduation.

"I've tried numerous times. And it's just not working. I'm starting to think I'm cursed." I mutter making Albus chuckle.

"Harry I'd find it hard to understand if you were cursed. And even if you were I think stopping you getting engaged to Draco would not be the priority." He says with a smile.

"I just want to be able to do it." I mumble.

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard." He says.

Why do I feel I'm saying this to everyone? "I just want to do it differently. So he remembers it." I mutter. "Have you ever been proposed to sir?"

"Many times Harry. But they were nothing more than a question." he says smiling as the past floods his mind.

"Why have you never stayed with any of them?" I ask.

"Because Harry I'd never have my partners as my priority. And I regret that now." He adds with a sigh.

"I'm sorry sir." I mumble sipping my whiskey.

"No need to be. Now why don't I walk you home? I know you're not Apparating because you don't like It." he says with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

"Sir have you ever proposed to anyone?" I ask as we walk along the pavement.

"Never." He says.

"Ever wanted to propose to anyone?" I ask.

"There was one person. But I wont go into that." He says.

"Please do. I'd love to know." I say blushing slightly as Albus chuckles.

"I know you would Harry." He says looking into my eyes before looking ahead. "His name was Gellert Grindelwald."

"His?" I ask looking puzzled.

"Are you surprised?" He asks looking down at me.

"I thought I would be. But I'm not." I say making Dumbledore chuckle.

"Well anyway. We were never together before you ask. But he was probably the only person I loved. And he was a rival. So I had to brush my feelings aside so I could do my job." he says.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"He was defeated in the war. We never spoke after that night. He was a rival I fell in love with. You know what that feels like." He says staring down at me with his smile.

"Yes I do." I mumble smiling.

"And that is why Harry I'm so proud that you chose to stay and build your life with Draco. You had more courage then I ever had." He says. "And this is where I bid you goodnight."

"Yeah good..." I began to say, but he had already gone.

* * *

As I let myself into my flat I hear familiar voices and as I enter the living room I see Blaise and Evan. Blaise is stretched out on one sofa with Evan sat comfortably between his legs. When on the other hand Draco is sat all scrunched up in the armchair with a worried look on his face while biting his nails.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I sit down making Draco jump.

"What. Oh yeah I'm fine." Draco mumbles snuggling into my chest.

"We better get going." Evan says immediately getting up and grabbing his coat.

"But I haven't finished my coffee." Blaise mutters dumbly not noticing the hint in Evans voice.

"We can have coffee at home." Evan says through gritted teeth.

"But I like the coffee here." Blaise whines. Before he can mutter another work Evan pulls him by his shirt and apparates quickly.

* * *

"Guess who I met in the bar?" I say stroking Draco's fingers that are resting on his chest.

"Who?" He mumbles.

"Our favorite headmaster." I mutter grinning. Draco sits up wide-eyed.

"No way." Draco mumbles shaking his head.

"Yep. And we spoke about a few things." I say softly.

"But Harry, did you go to the same bar?" he asks. And I nod which makes his eyes wider he turns and sits back into my chest.

"Well." He sighs. "I never thought I'd see the day. Dumbledore in a gay bar. Didn't try and hit on you did he?" he asks smirking

"Oi." I mutter shoving him playfully.

"What. I had to ask." he says I here him chuckle and smile softly at him.

* * *

"Do you know what I feel like?" Draco randomly says

"Do I want to know?" I mumble.

"Yes." Draco snaps pouting. "I feel like beans of toast"

"Well that's weird. You don't look like beans on toast in the slightest. And unlike beans when I eat you, you don't make me fart." I say grinning.

"My boyfriend is a poet." Draco mutters sarcastically. "Anyway. Please make me some."

"Do you not know how to cook? Not even beans on toast?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"I'm already handsome and smart I cant be everything." Draco says smiling.

"Fine, I'll make you beans on toast. But if you fart all night you'll be on the sofa." I say getting up.

"Malfoy's do not fart." Draco says firmly.

"You're not a Malfoy then." I say smirking as I rummage through the cupboards until I find what i'm looking for.

* * *

"Draco!" I call.

"Yes dear." Draco says.

"We have no beans." I say as I empty the last can of beans into the bin "We do have alphabetic spaghetti."

"Why the hell do we have that?" Draco asks propping himself up on the sofa with his elbow.

"Must have been when we had the twins." I say as I empty the can into a saucepan.

"We had twins?" Draco said sauntering into the kitchen.

"Not us dear. We looked after Hermione's and Ron's." I said continuing to put the toast under the grill and turn the oven hob on.

"Where was I?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You refused to come out your study." I say simply smirking as I feel Draco's hands move a lot lower than my waist. "I'm trying to cook."

"Leave it." He whispers huskily into my ear. Pulling me away from the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

* * *

"We can't I need………." But I'm unable to continue as i'm silenced with a kiss.

"Leave the food, I have something better." He whispers into my ear.

"Oh really?" I whisper as he sits me down on our bed.

"Really." He whispers sitting straddled on my lap. I go to wrap my arms around my waist and he grabs my hands before I can even touch his skin.

"No hands." He tuts and I groan. "You can kiss me, but no hands."

"And what if I do use my hands?" I tease.

"Then I'll get to do anything I want." He flirts grinning sexily.

"Anything?" I flirt tilting my head to one side.

"Anything." He repeats leaning forward and capturing my lips in a kiss. I go to wrap my arms around his waist but Draco holds my arms above his head. I groan into his kiss as he leans forward throwing me back on the bed. He leans on top of me capturing my lips in another kiss while he pulls my hands above my head. I suddenly Draco moving down and kissing my neck and………

* * *

"NO BITING!" I yelp trying to wriggle away but Draco has trapped my legs between his own. I hear him chuckle and he looks down at me with sparkling eyes. And he looks down and smirks.

"What?" I ask. Then I look where he's looking and find that my hands are grasped around his waist. Draco looked down then back at me and leaned close to my face.

"I win." He whispers sending shivers down my spine.

"What does that mean?" I stammer.

"Well." Draco begins drawing with his fingertips on my chest. "That means I can do whatever I want."

"Anything?" I stammer.

"Anything."

* * *

"Draco…Don't…stop…..please." I groan. I hear Draco chuckle before Draco rests his head on my stomach and wipes his mouth before looking up at me with sparkling eyes and his silver hair loose around his shoulders.

"What was that?" He asks smirking.

"Stop…..please." I moan. Draco moves up to my level and looks straight into my eyes.

"Beg to me." He orders grinning.

"Please don't stop." I beg. Draco grins and leans down and bites hard down onto my neck making me scream out. Before I can stop him he bites my chest, my stomach and my hip.

"Draco…stop!" I beg trying to wriggle away but he grasps my legs.

"I can do whatever I want." He says laughing still holding my legs.

"You cheated." I say Draco kneels between my legs and smiles down at me.

"You're just a sore looser." He says grinning.

"That's not the only thing that's sore." I grumble looking up at him. "And you did cheat."

"How did I cheat?" he asks still grinning.

"You bit me. You know how I get when you bite me." I say blushing slightly.

"It turns you on?" He asks dimly.

"You know it does." I say firmly making him laugh.

"I think you look hot with love bites." He says holding back a laugh.

"Love bites. No. No Draco I cant have lovebites." I moan. Making his smile widen.

"They look good." He says about to lean down and kiss me before stopping.

"Can you smell burning?" He asks. I sniff the air and my eyes widen.

"The spaghetti!" I yell leaping up.

"Put some trousers on you do not want to burn down there." He says falling about laughing.

"Shut up." I snap jokily pulling the bed sheet around my waist.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Draco asks joining me in the kitchen. I turn and smirk as I tip the pan upside down and nothing comes out.

"Shall I order a take-away?" He asks smirking. I crab a glass of water and chuck it over him.

"What was that for?" He yelps.

"Ruining your dinner." I say laughing.

" You were the one moaning for me not to stop!" He yells grabbing water and throwing it back at me, hitting the sheet. And before we know it were in a full-blown water fight. We hardly even notice Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway.

* * *

"So this is what you get up to." Remus suddenly says. I spin around and smile as the grin at me.

"Bloody hell Harry, have you been attacked by a werewolf?" Sirius asks smirking. I look down at the new love bites covering my chest and neck.

"No werewolf, just Draco." I mutter glaring as he comes from behind the sofa in just a pair of black boxers.

"Ahh well that would explain it." Remus says smiling. He looks me up and down and smirks. "Harry maybe you should go change the sheet you're wearing is becoming see-through."

Draco looks down at me and immediately falls into hysterics.

"Shut-up Draco." I snap storming of to the bedroom.

"No offence Draco. But why does your flat smell like burning." Remus asks muttering drying charms on the sofa before sitting down with Sirius

"Harry was cooking dinner and I kind of got sidetracked." I mumble smirking.

"By having a water fight?" Sirius asks smirking.

"Why would Harry be wearing a sheet if we were having a water fight?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Ok so you weren't just having a water fight." Remus says blushing.

"That explains the bites." Sirius says smirking as Harry reappears in a pair of jogging bottoms.

"I hate you." He says sitting next to me and placing his legs over mine.

"No you don't you love me." I say caressing his legs that are resting on my lap with my thumbs.

"We could have a love hate relationship." He says simply.

* * *

"Who's going to do the washing up then?" Remus asks jokily.

"I'll do it." Harry says getting up.

"So." Remus begins casting a silencing charm around the kitchen. "How the proposing going?"

"It's a disaster." I mumble trying to force the remains of the food out the saucepan.  
"Have you not done it yet?" He asks.

"I keep trying. They keep failing." I say. I look down at the remains of the spaghetti. "Another failed attempt."

"Alphabetic spaghetti? Good plan." Remus says smiling.

"It would have been if it had worked." I say arranging the letters. "That doesn't look remotely romantic."

We both look down on the plate and read the blackened words.

_**Marry me

* * *

**_

That is the end of chapter 5!! 5 more to do!!. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you in to much shocked to review?? Well anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. And ig you have any funny proposal idea's I'd love to hear them because I'm running out of ideas!

* * *


	6. The song

In this chapter there's a song, which is called you and me by lifehouse. And I had to change some of the lyrics otherwise I would have been calling Draco a girl lol. Well anyway enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you to the people who review after every chapter like roxiepluto and other people. Thanks!

* * *

"Harry?" I ask looking up at him as he dashes around the house.

"Can't stop. Late for work." He mutters quickly and grabbing a piece of toast.

"You have loads of time, just relax." I say smiling.

"Cant" Harry began. "Got to get to work."

And with that I hear the door shut.

"Have a good day at work." I call in the empty flat and getting up. " I know I bloody will."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." I gasp getting my breath back.

"Harry you're half an hour early." Hermione said smirking. "And have you ran?"

"I thought I was late." I panted.

"No." She said smiling.

"Great just bloody great." I mumble slumping into my chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting on my desk and crossing her legs.

"Draco's suspicious of me already. And all because of me bloody proposing." I mumble burying my head in my arms that are resting on my desk.

"You still haven't proposed?" She asked.

"Do I look like a have?" I mumble sarcastically.

"What have you tried?" She asks, I look up and cock an eyebrow. "Maybe I could help?"

"I've tried spaghetti, a t-shirt, writing on a mirror, a tattoo, and a DVD." I mumble into my desk.

"And none of them have worked?" she asks.

"No, one of them worked I just chose not to give him the ring then." I snap resulting a slap around the head.

"I'm trying to help?" She snaps. "Why don't you try a song?"

"A song? Herm I can't sing." I mutter.

"Yes you can why else would I have brought you a guitar?" She says smiling.

"You brought me a guitar?" I begin and she glares. "I mean oh yeah you brought me a guitar."

"All you need to do is write a song about how you feel and them propose." She says smiling. "In fact. Why don't you sing in Seamus's bar tonight? And then while you're there we'll invite Draco over there."

I sit up and stare for a while until I start smiling.

"That just might work." I say smiling.

"Ok I'll phone Seamus and square it with him and you work on that song." She says smiling.

* * *

I sit in the office all day working on my song. Until I hear a familiar voice.

"Need any help?"

"You're an artist Dean not a song writer." I mumble chewing on my quill.

"I'm still an artist. And I'm romantic." He says grinning. I look up and half hearted scowl.

"Are you saying I'm not romantic?" I say.

"No, no not at all." He rambles.

"Because if you are I'll give you the task of trying to propose to your partner." I snap.

"Harry, I'm already married." He says chuckling and holding up his hand.

"Oh, well you try proposing to Draco." I mutter.

"I'd rather stick with Seamus. Your playing at the pot of gold tonight aren't you?" he asks smiling.

"Seamus's club? Yeah I am." I say smiling.

"Well good luck." He says before apparating.

* * *

"I feel stupid." I mumble pulling at my shirt nervously.

"Why?" Seamus asks from behind the bar.

"I'm singing a song I've only written today in front of almost one hundred people and the main person I want to sing it to isn't here yet." I mumble.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. Hermione's taking care of everything." Seamus says smiling.

"Great I feel reassured." I mumble sarcastically.

"Well you know what she's like. She'll be here. Just stop worrying." Seamus said smiling. I turn and see him polishing the cocktail mixer and suddenly catch a glimpse of his wedding ring.

* * *

"Whys everyone married but me?" I ask myself.

"What was that mate?" Seamus asks grinning.

"Everyone's married. Apart from me. How did you propose to Dean?" I ask.

"I didn't, Dean proposed to me." Seamus said smiling.

"How did he?" I ask

"He gave me a painting. Which had a portrait of himself with a piece of paper in his hands saying marry me?" Seamus said smiling. "If you want a slushy proposal, get an artist to propose to you."

"Oi I heard that!" Dean teases coming up behind Seamus and wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean smiled at Seamus and then looked at me.

"Hi Harry. You all set?" He asks.

"Just about." I mumble.

"I think there ready now." Seamus says smiling. "Good luck."

* * *

"Ok this is a song for someone who's not here yet. But when he does arrive he'll understand." I mumble sitting down and putting the guitar in place. "Ok this songs called you and me."

And as I take a deep breath begin strumming the guitar and then I suddenly sing and the lyrics flow of my tongue

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

I smile as people start get up to stand near the stage. Some people embracing there partner and sway with the music

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

As I start the chorus I realise people are singing along. People are singing to my song.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I scan the club trying to find Draco, but he's not here, as I look around I catch a glimpse of Sirius and Remus who raise their glasses and smile. I scan the club again and find Blaise and Evan. Everyone's here but the person I need!

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything he does is beautiful  
everything he does is right_

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

I end the song and realise Draco isn't here. I look around and see Seamus who just shrugs and gives a sympathetic smile.

As I get of the stage I see Hermione running towards me. A determined expression on her face.

"Took your time." I mumble.

"I'm so sorry Harry the car broke down. And then we got lost." Hermione says frantically.

"You could have apparated?" I say almost angrily.

"I'm sorry." She says hysterically.

"Its done now. I'm going home." I mumble. Going past her and out the exit.

"Something I miss?" Draco asks coming up behind me.

"Nothing much." I mumble taking his hand. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews keep sending them and I'll keep writing! Thank you.


	7. The cinema

"We barley go out anymore." Draco said rolling onto his side in bed so he faced me.

"Yes we do. We went to Brighton a few days ago." I mutter. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I mean on our own." He says softly.

"You mean like a date?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He nods and I snort. "We've lived together for ages now, we haven't dated in years. Your such a girl"

He shoves me playfully. "I am not a girl!" He protests. I raise my eyebrows. "I just liked going on dates."

"Because you never pay." I say with a smirk.

"You never let me pay!" He protests.

"That's because you were like the girl of the relationship." I begin. "Still are".

"Oh that's it!" He shrikes rolling onto of me and thumping me with a cushion.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is when you're sitting on top of me?" I say smirking.

"You love it." He whispers leaning close to my face and then jumping of the bed and me.

* * *

"We can always go to the cinema!" I yell.

"You're paying!" He yells from the bathroom. "I hate the adverts in the cinema."

"I know you do Draco. You moan all the way through them." I mutter putting my hands behind my head and leaning back. I watch him as he comes back from the bathroom in loose pajama bottoms. He sits on the edge of our bed and brings a hand up to caress my cheek.

"You know what I do like about cinemas though." He says softly.

"What's that?" I whisper leaning into his hand.

"The back row." He says laughing.

"Is that all you think about?" I ask smiling.

"No." He begins. I raise my eyebrows. "When I'm not thinking about it, im usually doing it!"

"I think that's my queue to get out of bed." I say pushing the covers back and slipping out of bed.

"So should I be thinking about it?" He asks with a smirk.

"Think about it while I make breakfast." I say disappearing to the kitchen.

* * *

I watch Draco as he saunters from the bedroom into the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"How about you covered in cream?" He asks tilting his head sexily.

"Draco." I groan.

"What? You asked me what I wanted." He mumbles.

"Well you already have me." I mutter smiling. "So what do you want?"

"I don't need breakfast." He says jumping of the stool and wrapping his arms around me. "I have what I want just here."

"You're such a girl." I mutter into his shoulder.

"You love me for it." He says running his hands through my hair.

"Well that's true." I mutter. Then I suddenly have an idea. "Do you want to go out tonight."

"To go where?" He asks.

"I don't know. The cinema?" I suggest with a shrug.

"Like a date?" He flirts cocking an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want." I mutter smiling. He looks at me confused then smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"You're paying." I hear him mumble into my shoulder and I laugh.

"Yeah I thought I would be." I add laughing. I pull myself out his arms and walk towards the bedroom.

"Are you going out?" he asks looking disappointed.

"I just need to do something before our date. Is that ok?" I ask smiling.

"But it's a Saturday!" He whines.

"I know, I know. I just have to do one thing." I begin walking over to him once I was dressed. I kiss him softly and smile into his lips. "Just (kiss) make sure (kiss) your ready by (kiss) 7pm. Ok"

"Will I get that many kisses?" He asks tilting his head sexily.

"Of course." I mutter kissing him again softly.

"I'll be there then." he says smirking

* * *

"Neville! Neville I need you." I say running into the cinema.

"I'm sorry Harry but I love Luna, you love Draco it would never work out." He says with a smirk. I stand their cob smacked.

"When did you get so sarcastic?" I snap playfully and crossing my arms.

"When I saved your arse many times. I am a changed man." he jokes. I just stand there and continue glare. He sighs and turns around on his swivel chair. "What do you want Harry?"

"I want you to put this advert on before a film at 7:30." I said confidently.

"I can do that." He said taking the advert and smiling. "Finally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"Well most of us are married now. Some of us are even in families. But you and Draco I'll never figure out." he chuckled shaking his head.

"Wait a second, when did you and Luna get married?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"A few months ago." He says showing the gold band around his finger.

"Thanks for the invite." I grumble.

"No one got invited. It was just Luna and I, and my gran and her father, and the person that did the service." he said smartly.

"I didn't even know you'd proposed." I mutter leaning on the desk and crossing my arms.

"I don't have to tell you everything." He muttered smirking. I heard the click of the projector and he sat back smiling. "That's all set."

"Thanks Neville." I mutter. "Just to ask. How did you propose?"

He smirks. "I used Nargles of course."

"Honestly, he's getting weirder." I mutter under my breath as I leave the cinema.

* * *

"Your early." Draco says smirking, as he leant against the doorframe. His blonder hair was falling loose around his shoulders, and his chest fitted a black shirt with loose black jeans.

"You look amazing." I mutter.

"Thank you." He purrs taking my hand as we walk towards the cinema.

"I never got to go to the cinema as a kid." He mutters grinning.

"Really? Why?" I ask snuggling into his shoulder.

"My father always thought it was pointless." he says smiling softly.

"I never went out when I was a kid. Well I went to the zoo once." I mutter smiling evilly.

"Is that when you set the snake on your cousin?" He asked smiling.

"That was an accident!" I protest.

"Of course it was." He says smirking.

* * *

"Do you know, I really like popcorn." Draco said randomly as bought a bag of popcorn and Draco was picking at it.

"You do?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, I like the way it's soft and sweet." He popped a bit of popcorn yet again into his mouth then looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Bit like you really, well part of you."

"I hope you mean my lips." I say with a chuckle.

"Of course I do." he said sarcastically. "So, what are we seeing?"

"Its something called Sweeney Todd." I said placing my arm around his waist.

"That's a horror isn't it?" he asks worriedly.

"I don't care what it is, it has Johnny depp in it." I add with a chuckle.

"Ok that makes me feel better." He says smiling.

"Im going to get a drink." He mutters walking of. I stand there feeling like everyone is watching me. I turn around and see a group of teenage girls whispering and as soon as I made eye contact they turn around giggling and blushing. I chuckle to myself and turn around and see Draco walking towards me with the biggest drink I've ever seen.

"Are planning to stop the drought in Africa?" I say smirking.

"What? I'm thirsty." He says smiling.

"Draco it's as big as your arm." I protest.

"Well at least im not thirsty now." he says and with his hand that wasn't cradling a drink he took my hand and smiled softly. I turn around and see a cardboard cut out to advertise Sweeny Todd.

* * *

"Don't you think that Mrs. Lovett looks like my aunt?" Draco suddenly says.

"Who? Bellatrix?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says softly. I stare at the cupboard cut out and chills run up my spine.

"Your right actually." I mutter.

"It would be something she's do." I hear him say and I smirk.

"What? Chop people up and put them into pies." I say and he nods smirking.

"She would, she was that evil." I hear him mutter.

* * *

"Shall we go in?" I say. Trying to change the subject.

"Do we have to." He grumbles.

"Well we can't watch the film out here." I add with a chuckle. I pull his hand. "Come on."

"Fine." He mumbles following me into the darkened room.

Once were seated I look at Draco who's still downing his drink.

"You'll miss half the film you know." I mutter. He takes the straw away from his lips and looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"If you keep drinking you'll have to rush to the loo." I say smirking.

"But im thirsty." He says almost in a Childs voice.

"Ok, just stop drinking so much." I say flicking a bit of popcorn at him.

"Did you throw that at me." He says looking around.

"Draco? Would I do that to you." I say sarcastically.

Suddenly all the cinema goes dark at the film begins.

* * *

"Harry."

"Be quiet Draco." I whisper.

"But Harry."

"Shhh." I whisper.

"Harry."

"What Draco?" I hiss.

"I shouldn't have drunk all that." I hear him whisper, I chuckle making a couple infront turn around and glare at me.

"Its not funny Harry."

"It is."

"Im going to toilet."

"What? You cant. Go when the film starts." I insist.

"That doesn't make any sense. I want to go now so I don't miss the film."

"Cant you wait." I plead.

"Its only the adverts."

"I know but please. Cant you wait." I say.

"No. im going to the toilet. I'll be back." He says. And with that he gets up and as the door closes the advert comes up on the screen.

* * *

Marry Me Draco?

I listen to the giggles and people whistling. And as the advert disappears and the drum role begins to the film I hear Draco flop backs into the seat next to me.

"See, now I wont miss the main film." He says picking up popcorn and popping it into his mouth. He looks at my face and frowns. "Are you ok?"

I stir from my own thoughts and look into his eyes and smile. "I'm fine."


	8. The wine bottle!

Someone gave me this idea in a review and i liked it so much. so thankyou for the idea (Balefullbrowneyes) this just proves i will use your ideas if i like it so keep reviewing and enjoy the story. not long till its over now!

* * *

"Wow, the film was amazing, and the special effects, amazing!" Draco gabbles.

"And the adverts were amazing." I mumble.

"What?" He says stopping in mid sentence. I look up from the sofa and smile.

"Nothing." I mutter. He wanders over to me and sits next to me on the sofa I was slouched on.

"You said something." He says running his hands through my hair.

"I just said it's a good film." I say smiling softly.

"Your going all weird again." He says looking at me as if I've turned into a monster.

"I'm not going weird." I say chuckling.

"Ok then." He says, I can tell he doesn't believe me.

We sit in silence for a bit until Draco breaks the silence.

* * *

"It was a good film though." He says and I smile.

"Yeah it was." I say softly. I look around the room and see the empty bottles of wine near the front door. And suddenly an idea comes into my head.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." I say standing up. I turn around and see that Draco's hurt.

"You're going out?" He asks.

"I was going to get a bottle of wine." I say kneeling next to the sofa.

"So your not going to a pub?" He asks softly.

"No, like you say, I have what I want here." I say leaning in and kissing him softly. He pulls away after a moment and I smile.

"I'll be right back." I say kissing him again softly.

"I swear he's seeing someone else." I say softly.

"Why would he want to?" Blaise asked.

"I…I don't know." I stammer.

"Are you sure he is?" He asks.

"He keeps disappearing off, and whenever im with him its like he's thinking about someone else." I say.

"Harry loves you, you know he does." He says.

"That doesn't mean he cant love someone else" I say looking out the window.

"Draco thinks your cheating." Evan says apparating in front of me as I came out the off-licence.

"Bloody hell Evan you gave me a…what? Draco thinks im cheating?" I ask, and Evan nods sadly.

"Well…what have you told him?" I ask desperately.

"That you would never do it, and your just stressed about work." He says.

"Did he believe you?" I ask, no answer. "Evan! Did he believe you?"

"I don't think so. But once you've proposed you can tell him why you were acting like this." Evan says.

"If I get to propose." I mumble.

"Harry why don't you just get down on one knee?" he asks.

"Because knowing my luck I would break my knee or loose the ring." I mutter. Evan tries to hide a smile but fails and ends up laughing.

"You're being dramatic now." He says smiling.

"Ok I guess I am. But 7 times now, I've tried. And they've all failed." I say.

"What's this idea then?" He asks pointing at the bag full of wine.

"Im going to hide the ring in the one of the bottle's." I say proudly.

"But what if he swallows the ring, or chokes, or you get the ring" he says.

"You know Evan that really isn't helping." I say smirking. I look up into his kind eyes and smile. "Look I got to get back to Draco and you have to get back to Blaise."

"Yeah I guess your right. And good luck." He says before apparating.

* * *

I unlock the door and Draco stretched out on the sofa sketching. I walk quietly behind him and smile, before looking at the sketch. He drew his eyes crying. I watch as the draw eyes have tears falling down the paper. I then look at the shadows behind the eyes. It's me, but im not with Draco. I walk back to the kitchen and purposely make a noise in the kitchen and Draco jumps makes his sketchbook vanish.

"I bring you wine." I say in a fake French accent. He looks up and smiles softly. His eyes are red like he's been crying.

"Have you been crying?" I ask.

"No!" He says trying to joke. "Hay fever."

I wasn't going to argue that it wasn't the summer. Instead I sat down next to him and handed him a glass of wine.

Many bottle's later……

"I always loved you, Harry potter." He says smiling, Cleary drunk.

"I always did to." I say smiling, quite tipsy myself.

"When did you love me?" he asks titling his head back onto my chest.

"When I saw you in the playing quiddich on your own." I say smiling.

"Really?" He asks.

"When did you love me?" I ask.

"When you were fighting the dragon in the Triwizard tournament." He says taking a huge gulp of wine.

"Why did you love me then?" I ask.

"I was scared for you." He says.

"You were?" I ask. And he nods.

"I like wine." He says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yus, it is yummy. Like you." He says hiccoughing.

"Your drunk." I say smiling.

"Your drunk." He mocks, before giggling.

"Im not drunk." I protest before falling of the sofa.

"Are you sure Harry, you sure look drunk sitting on the floor." He says rolling over and laying on his front on the sofa.

"I need more wine." He says. "Harry more wine!"

"Ok Draco." I say chuckling and pouring more wine into his glass. I suddenly hear a cling in the glass and look down and see the ring staring up at me. I smile and pass the glass to Draco. But before I see Draco I hear him softly snoring. I look around and see him peacefully sleeping.

I look down at the ring and spoon it out the glass with my finger.

"Draco will you marry?" I ask the silent room

"Oh of course I will." I say trying to impersonate Draco's voice.

"Stupid ring." I say drunkenly before pocketing the ring and staggering to bed.


	9. The words in the sky

Ooh! its so close to the end!! its so exiting!! lol anyways thank you all for the ideas and for the comments. I love them all. Last time i counted i had 75 reviews so thank you so much. on my page there is a poll which is whether i should do a sequel called 10 ways for a wedding to go wrong. or something like that! anyway vote on that and lets try and get 75 reviews to 100!!

* * *

"And you know what words I want

"And you know what words I want?" I say down the phone. "OK good so 12 o clock, at the carnival."

"Who was that?" Draco says leaning on the wall.

"No one." I mutter smiling softly. "Are you OK?"

"My head hurts." He whines.

"Awe my poor baby." I say pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be ok once I take a hangover potion." He mumbles into my shoulder.

"Do you want to go out today?" I ask.

"Where?" Draco asks smiling.

"The carnival, I can ask Hermione and Ron down, and Blaise and Evan, and Seamus and Dean, Even Sirius and Remus." I say smiling.

"Everyone then." He says smiling.

"Yeah." I say smirking. "We can make a day of it."

"OK then." He says smiling.

* * *

"Harry?" I hear Draco shout from the bedroom.

"Yes Drake?" I yell.

"What have I told you about calling me Drake!" he yells.

"Sorry Hun, whats wrong?" I ask.

"What are you wearing?" he asks.

"When?" I say getting confused.

"Today." He yells back.

"Well clothes hopefully." I yell.

"Very funny." He yells.

"Why you wanna know?" I shout.

"I don't want to clash." he yells back. I snort and walk into the bedroom, and see Draco rummaging through the closet.

"What?" He says cocking an eyebrow as I burst into hysterics.

"You are so gay." I chuckle.

"I am not really gay!" He protests putting his hands on his hips, which makes me laugh harder.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yes really!" He shouts playfully. I clear my throat and motion to his hands on his hips.

"That doesn't make me really gay." He snaps, tuning away and continuing to rummage around his wardrobe.

* * *

"Draco I'm sorry." I say.

No answer.

"Baby, please I was only joking." I say smiling. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his chest. "Forgive me?"

"No." He says pulling away. "I might be to gay for you."

"Oh Draco!" I protest wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"Oh, so now you love me." He teases.

"Always have (kiss) always will (kiss)." I mutter.

"So what are you wearing today?" He asks.

"Anything, you get dressed first." I mutter.

"That's nice of you." He says pecking me on the cheek and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey!" I yell.

"What?" He shouts.

"We live together, we're in love, we sleep together but you cant get changed in front of me?" I yell.

"I'll ruin the effect." He shouts.

"Effect of what?" I shout, beginning to get confused. I hear the lock click and he pokes his head around the door.

"Of me looking to irresistible." He says smiling and disappearing behind the door once again.

"Draco you could look irresistible wearing angle bashers and a woolly jumper." I say and I hear him laughing.

"Its true." I mutter.

"It might be, but you'd have to pay me to do it." He shouts.

"And anyway. You don't have to dress up for me." I begin walking away from the bathroom. Because im shouting I don't hear the door open. "I'll always love you no matter what you. (I turn around) ……whoa."

"And that is why I get changed in the bathroom." He says chuckling.

It's a hot day so he's wearing a tight white vest and a loose white shirt over the top. And battered jeans hang of his waist. His hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and his icy blue eyes stare out at me.

"You look amazing." I say my mouth still wide open.  
"I know I do." He says smirking and I watch him leave the room.

"Arrogant bastard." I add with a smile.

"I heard that!" I hear him shout which makes my smile grow wider. I have a good feeling about today.

* * *

After I'm changed I walk into the kitchen and see Draco eating ice cream out of a half empty carton. It dribbles of his spoon and down his cheek that makes me shiver. He looks up at me and gives me that look.

"What are you plotting?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." He says pointing his spoon at me. "Apart from, here I am with this ice cream that's melting. And it is such a hot day." He says sexily.

"What…. what do you mean." I stammer, not taking my eyes of the spoon. He says nothing and just licks the spoon sexily. And before I know it he cocks an eyebrow and it becomes a mad dash for the bedroom.

* * *

"I thought we had to meet the others." He gasps as I nip feverishly along his neck.  
"Screw the others." I yell, as I tear of his shirt.

"Oi!" He yells. "If you rip any buttons, I'll……" but he's silenced with a kiss. My hands have a life of their own and I drape them across his shoulders as he keeps his hands on my waist. His head rested against mine. " I love you," I whisper softly. He just stares into my eyes and whispers back, "I love you more."

I feel his hands run under my shirt and I smirk down into his smiling face and kiss him softly. I stop kissing him and sit up I hear him groan and I smile down at him.

"What?" I say smiling.

"You're such a tease!" He growls.

"Am not!" I argue playfully. Im suddenly thrown over and look up and see Draco crouched on top of me.

"Hi." He whispers huskily. He completely ignores my face and moves down to my bare chest biting as he goes. I grip on the bedsheets as his touch becomes unbearable. He stops suddenly which makes me moan in frustration.

"Now who's being a tease." I groan.

"Ahh but I make a much better tease." He said resting his head in his usual place at the bottom of my chest.

"Oh do you now?" I flirt.

"Yes I do." He says tickling me in a very sensitive place.

"Draco!" I gasp.

"Yes Harry?" He asks. I hear humour in his voice and I look into his calm face and I can tell hes loving this.

"Stop." I gasp.

"Oh but I can't." He says chuckling as I tilt my head back and I grip harder onto the bedsheets.

Moans echo around the room and its not until I glance at the watch that I turn to Draco and simply say. "I think were going to be late."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Draco and I walked towards our crowd of friends.

"We were beginning to give up hope." Sirius said.

"Sorry. We took a little longer getting ready." Draco says and I hide my face, which is quickly growing red.

"Harry?" Luna says dreamily.

"Err yeah?" I ask still hiding my face. I hear Luna and Hermione giggling. Even Ron's smirking.

"Mate, your shirts inside out." Ron said.

"And your trousers are done up wrong Draco." Blaise casually said sending everyone into hysterics.

"So what actually took you so long?" Remus asks cocking an eyebrow. Draco and I exchange looks before smirking.

"Just a bit of teasing." We say in unison.

"Painful teasing." Evan says motioning to my neck, which is slowly, become more love bites then usual tanned skin.

"What can I say? He likes biting." I mumble blushing.

"Come on Harry I want ice cream." Draco said pulling my hand.

"Haven't you had some already?" I ask smiling.

"That was just cream." Seamus said making everyone laugh and me turn a deeper shade of red.

* * *

"Where are the twins Herm?" I ask.

"With George and Fred." Ron says casually.

"You trusted your children with Fred and George?" I ask.

"I think they'll be fine." Remus says.  
"You think?" Hermione says beginning to look worried. "I'm going to check on them quickly."

And before we can say anything she disappears.

* * *

"Its nice weather we're having." Luna says dreamily looking up at the sky. We all exchange looks of silent laughter which quickly turns to hysterics and Neville and Luna begin trying to a have a serious conversation about the family of nargules that have take inhabitants under there bed.

"So…." Sirius says trying to change the subject. "How is everyone?"

"Married and Happy." Neville and Luna say.

"Married and becoming a family." Ron says smiling.

"Busy with Marriage planning." Evan and Blaise say sharing a romantic kiss.

"Happy, very happy." Seamus and Dean say.

I turn and look at Draco who looks and smiles at me.

"We're having as much fun as we can." He says smiling. I smile back and kiss him softly.

* * *

I look at my watch and smile. 11:45.

"Are you ok?" I hear Draco say.

"Im fine, why shouldn't I be?" I ask smiling.

"You keep checking your watch." He said.

"Just keeping track of time." I say laughing half-heatedly.

"It's going to rain." Luna said distantly. We all look up at the sky which is still blue and not a cloud in sight.

"I don't think it is Luna." I say smirking.

"It will Harry Potter. You see." She said looking at me and smiling weirdly.

"You see Harry potter." Draco whispered to me and laughed. But soon the warm air disappears and before long I feel droplets on my skin.

"Oh no!" Dean said looking up.

"I told you! I told you all!" Luna said proudly.

"Lets all get inside!" Remus yelled. "Harry shall we go back to yours."

"NO!! Wait a second, it's not time!" I yell.

"Harry it's pouring down we have to go!" Draco shouts tugging on my arm.

"Not yet!" I yell. But in the end I give in and we all troop back to the flat.

* * *

"Excuse me for a minute." I say getting up after were inside the cosy flat.

"But you said you'd come!" I shout down the phone once im out of earshot.

"I know it rained. But couldn't you still come?"

"Who's that?" I hear a voice say and I turn around and Draco's standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"No one, its no one." I say.

"Well you weren't talking to yourself." He says trying to smile. "Who was it?"

"No one important." I say.

"Why were you shouting at them?" he asked.

"I wasn't." I say quickly.

"Please Harry don't lie to me!" He shouts his eyes filling with tears. "Who was it?"

"It was no one." I say.

"Don't lie to me!" Draco shouts.

"Don't shout. We have guests." I say.

"I don't care. I don't care anymore!" He shouts tears falling down his face.

"Baby don't cry." I say.

"Don't Baby me!" He yells. "I know what's going on!"

"With what? I don't understand." I say.

"Don't lie to me!" he yells. " I know what's going on! I know your cheating on me!"


	10. The End!

The end!!

Well we've come a way haven't we? I never knew this would get so many reviews and thankyou to anyone who left reviews or helped me with suggestions.

There's a poll on my account which is whether i should write a sequal which is called. "10 ways to ruin a wedding" (or something like that, lol) anyway if you want me to write it i need suggestions! lol

Anyway this is the end so enjoy and i hope i end it well.

Recap:

"Don't lie to me!" he yells. " I know what's going on! I know your cheating on me!"

* * *

"What?" I ask.  
"You heard me." Draco shouts. I look at him with a shocked look and suddenly laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Draco shouts.

"Draco you cant believe this?" I ask. My smile falls. "Draco please I wouldn't do that."

* * *

We stand in silence until we hear the door slam. Draco looks around eyes still full of tears.

"Why did you do it?" He asks.

"I haven't done anything." I insist.

"Then why all the secret phone calls. And going out in the middle of the night. I'm not an idiot!" He yells.

"I know your not." I say frantically and pulling him into my arms.

"Get off me!" He shouts pushing me away.

"I'm telling the truth! I would never do something to hurt you. I love you Draco. I love you so much." I cry tears falling down my own face. I can't stand the look of hatred Draco is giving me.

"Save your lies!" Draco shouts storming down the hallway.

"I'm not lying! I would never lie to you. I love you." I whimper.

"Stop saying that." He says sitting down and burying his head in his hands.

"Why not! Its true." I say kneeling down in front of where he's sitting. "Why would I cheat on you?"

"I…. I…don't know." He mumbles tears falling from his eyes.

"Draco please." I beg.

"Leave me alone." He whispers.

"Draco please." I say again.

"Just, leave me alone." He mumbles. Walking into our bedroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"We should go and explain the truth." Hermione says as the group sat in a nearby bar.

"Let Harry try first." Sirius says.

"Will Draco want to talk to Harry if he thinks Harry's cheating?" Seamus asks.

"We should wait. Let Harry try and sort it." Neville said.

"We all know how stubborn Draco is." Blaise says softly.

"Maybe we should go over there?" Remus suggests.

"If they're still arguing we'll leave." Ron suggests.

"Agreed. If we hear shouting we leave." Sirius says standing up.

* * *

"Draco please believe me." I say leaning against the bedroom door.

"I cant." Draco whispers.

"But im not cheating on you." I say.

"Prove it!" He yells. "Tell me what you actually were doing."

"I…I can't." I say hanging my head.

"This is why I cant believing you." He shouts.

"Its just been stressful at work." I lie.

"Don't use that as an excuse!" He yells. He opens the door angrily.. "Tell me the truth!"

"I cant." I yell.

"Then im leaving." He shouts.

"No, you cant." I cry.

"Just watch me." He snaps walking towards the door.

* * *

"Marry me?" I shout desperately as he reaches for the door handle. He turns around his eyes red from crying, his face wet with tears.

"What?" he asks in a whisper stepping away from the door and looking at me? I suddenly register what I just said and smile. "Will you marry me?" I ask again.

"Are you just saying this because the…" He begins but I interrupt.

"No, its not. This is what I've been trying to do for weeks. Im not having an affair, im not in love with someone else. I've been trying to tell the person I love to marry me?" I say smiling softly. I look up into his shocked eyes and smile. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Silence.

* * *

I kneel down in front of him and smile. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me and be my husband?"

He looks down at me and smiles. "Yes."

"What?" I say shocked and looking up into his smiling face. He laughs and kneels down with me.

"Yes. I will marry you." He laughs kissing me softly.

* * *

"Can you hear shouting?" Remus asks.

"No." Ron whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know?" Ron whispers.

"Maybe they've killed each other." Luna suggests. Everyone turns and gives Luna a weird look.

"Helpful, very helpful." Seamus says.

"Maybe they put a silencing charm around the room." Hermione suggests.

"What would be the point in that?" Evan asks.

"I don't know im just making suggestions." Hermione snaps.

"So was I." Luna said.

"Yes but mine weren't disturbing." Hermione squabbles.

"Stop bickering." Sirius whispers, pressing his head against the flat door.

* * *

"So how long have you be trying to do this?" Draco asks resting his legs on Harry's lap and snuggling into his chest while admiring the ring.

"You wouldn't believe me." I say with a chuckle.

"Please. I want to know." He says looking up at his fiancé and smiling.

"Well there was a DVD, a mirror, a tattoo." I begin.

"A tattoo?" Draco asks looking puzzled.

"Yeah." I say grinning. "There was also a t-shirt, a bottle of wine, a song."

"You wrote me a song?" He asks.

"Yeah I did. Shame you didn't hear it." I say smiling.

"Im sorry." He says sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." I begin. "I should have just asked you the easy way."

* * *

"Can you hear shouting?" Sirius whispers yet again.

"For the millionth time no!" Remus yells.

"Shhhh, they'll hear us." Sirius whispers.

"Shall we just go in there?" Evan suggests.

"Good suggestion Hun." Blaise said kissing Evan softly.

"Someone just knock on the door!" Hermione snaps.

"Ok, ok." Sirius said tapping the door.

"Its open!" A voice shouts.

* * *

"Did he sound upset?" Remus asks.

"No."

"Angry?"

"No."

"Suicidal."

"Luna!"

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

They opened the door and all walk in.

"Are you ok Harry?" Evan asks.

"Yeah im fine." I shout.

"Is Draco ok?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah he's ok." I shout.

"Is he dead?"

"Luna!" Everyone shouts.

"What? He might be." She says.

"I'm not dead." Draco shouts. You could hear the humour in his voice.

They all entered the room and saw Draco and I cuddled up on the sofa.

* * *

"So I guess you made up." Remus asks.

"Better." I say finally and held up Draco's hand that had a ring proudly shining of his finger.

"Finally!" Blaise say.

"Oh Harry well done!" Remus says proudly.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asks.

"He kind of yelled it at me." Draco said half laughing.

"I guess that wasn't one of your amazing plans?" Sirius adds with a chuckle.

"No, I guess it wasn't." I say laughing.

"I don't care." Draco said looking into my eyes and smiling softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Yay its finished!! plz review and tell me wat u think!! thankyou!!


End file.
